


New Beginnings

by Mison_Addict



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Attraction, F/M, First Date, Flirting, Innocent dinner, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mison_Addict/pseuds/Mison_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't help it, I think they're adorable. I figured I'd better put this up now, before something goes horribly, horribly wrong, which we all know it will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

"I'd like to thank you once again for your assistance with all of this, Miss Corinth," Ichabod said as he repeatedly followed her tabbed instructions to 'sign where indicated.'

"It's no trouble, really," she responded, with that smile. Her smile that, for whatever reason, always makes his face instantly flush and requires him to immediately return the gesture.

"Well, thank you all the same. In fact..." 

He stopped.

"Yes?"

"I would be honored if you would allow me to show my gratitude by preparing a meal for you this evening."

Ichabod felt as shocked as Zoe looked that he had just spoken those words. He knew that in this era there was nothing improper about sharing a private meal at one's home with someone of the opposite sex. But it was new to him, and he was a bit surprised he had actually suggested it. This was not dinner at home with Miss Mills. This was...he didn't know what it was, but it was definitely different. 

"I'd like that."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Be cool, Zoe. Just be cool." She talked to herself as she got ready. She felt like she was fifteen. She hadn't been this nervous about a date in a long time. Not that it was a date. Was it a date? She didn't know. All she knew was she was not going to turn down an opportunity to have a meal with Ichabod Crane. "He's a nice guy. A nice guy who happens to be really, really, really, really attractive. Ugh. Stop making yourself nervous. He likes you. He invited you. Just enjoy this."

She took entirely too long to choose what to wear, finally deciding on a white strappy sundress with tiny purple flowers, and a purple cardigan. She put on her prettiest high-heeled sandals and a light jacket and headed out the door. She was thankful for the unseasonably warm weather, because she felt pretty in this outfit. The last thing she needed was to wear something bulky and unflattering and be self-conscious all night.

xxxxxxxx

Ichabod was busy preparing his famous Bedfordshire clanger, as he made a mental note to set aside some time to effectively peruse recipes dot com. He was very appreciative that Joe Corbin had allowed him to use the cabin for the weekend whilst he was out of town. He genuinely did miss it. Something about it just felt like home to him. It was nice to return for a bit.

There was a knock on the door. With a spring in his step, he made his way to greet his guest. He opened the door and there stood Zoe, looking lovely, and holding a bottle of wine.

"I felt like I should bring something," she said as she handed it to him.

"Oh, that is very kind of you, Miss Corinth," he responded, taking the bottle from her. "Unnecessary, but very much appreciated. Please, come in."

Ichabod stretched out his empty arm into the cabin and she walked in past him.

"Nice place."

"I wholeheartedly agree. I wish I could claim it as my own. Alas, it belongs to a friend. I am looking after the property whilst he is away for a time. May I hang your coat?"

"Yes, thank you."

He assisted in removing her jacket and hung it on a hook near the door.

"Something smells...interesting."

"Yes, well, 'tis a family recipe. I can promise only that it will be edible, I'm afraid."

"I'm sure it will be just fine."

"Seems as though we shall find out in about twenty-five minutes," he advised, squinting over at at the oven timer.

"Please, have a seat. Shall I bring you a drink?"

"Mr. Crane, just because I am your guest, doesn't mean you need to wait on me. I'll open the wine." Zoe took the corkscrew from its holder on the counter. "Glasses?"

xxxxxx

He turned and reached into a high cabinet, wrapping his fingers around the stems of two wine glasses. Zoe noticed for the first time what he looked like without his coat on. She did not mind this at all. He turned to set the glasses on the countertop, and Zoe hoped he hadn't caught her checking him out. She poured the wine and slid a glass over to him.

"A toast."

"Indeed." Ichabod lifted his glass. "To what shall we raise our glasses this evening, Miss Corinth?"

"Well, since you're getting your citizenship, how about new beginnings?"

Crane smiled at her.

"I think that is the perfect sentiment for this evening. New beginnings."

They clinked glasses and drank.

"That is quite good," Ichabod commented after he savored his first sip.

"It was a gift from my parents when I graduated from college. It was not inexpensive, and I was instructed by my father to save it for a very special occasion. I believe this qualifies."

"I am honored, Miss Corinth."

They talked a bit about things historical, until the oven timer interrupted. Ichabod motioned with his head for her to sit at the dining table.

"Let me help."

"I've got this," he insisted.

"Alright," Zoe smiled. She refilled the wine glasses, set them on the table and sat on the long bench against the wall.

xxxxxx

Ichabod placed the two pastry pockets onto plates, and delivered them to the table. He set one in front of Zoe and walked around to sit in the chair across from her.

"The scored end is to be eaten last."

"Oh, interesting." Zoe took her knife and fork, cut into the crust and took a bite. Ichabod waited to see what her reaction would be. She didn't initially seem to have one.

"It's an acquired taste," he said apologetically.

"Well, don't worry. I've already acquired it. It's delicious."

Ichabod was quite pleased she was enjoying it. 

"Wonderful."

xxxxxx

As Zoe got about two thirds of the way through her dinner, she noticed the meat and vegetables gave way to some sort of apple filling.

"What? So this is why we started at the other end!" She laughed.

"Indeed. The clanger is your meal and dessert all in one."

"Guess it's a good thing I brought the wine and not a pie."

Ichabod smiled, "Speaking of wine, another?"

"Please."

Ichabod picked up the wine bottle and shook it lightly.

"It would seem we have finished this one. Luckily..."

He walked out of the room and came back in with another bottle.

"...I have a spare."

His proud smile was sweet. She liked him so much. As he walked over to pour more wine, he began to sit in his chair.

"There's room on the bench," Zoe suggested, gesturing to the open space next to her.

"Oh." Ichabod seemed happy to oblige his guest's wish and sat on the bench next to her.

"So, Mr. Crane, we are almost done with this meal and we've talked about nothing but your citizenship and American history."

"Yes, it seems you are right. Please, tell me about yourself. Have you always lived in Sleepy Hollow?"

"Mostly. We moved here when I was very little. The only time I left was...well, the guy I dated in college, David, he got accepted to Stanford. So, I went with him to California. I was so sure he was the one. I was completely in love.Turns out he didn't feel the same way."

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, me too. He didn't even have the guts to tell me himself. One of his friends with a conscience actually told me he had been sleeping with someone else for months. I was...devastated. So, I packed my things and came back. I guess it wasn't terrible. I found a job here that I really love. That's something, right? God, I'm sorry. I'm rambling. Your turn. Have you ever lost the love of your life?"

"Yes, actually." Ichabod looked so sad, she immediately regretted asking the question.

"I was...married. My wife died last year."

"Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's quite alright. It's not something I discuss with many people. It's nice to be able to do so openly."

"Was she ill?"

"No, it was...sudden."

"That must have been devastating."

"Yes. But as you did with David, I came to find out she was...not the person I had once thought she was."

"Oh, how awful."

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure if it made it worse or better."

"I can understand that."

"Thank you for that, Miss Corinth. It felt good to confide that in you."

"My pleasure. And please, call me Zoe."

"Of course," Ichabod smiled. "Zoe." He placed his hand on his chest. "Ichabod, too."

They talked for a while, until and even after they were done eating.

"This was a really lovely evening, Ichabod."

"I must agree."

There was a moment of semi-awkward silence and lingering eye contact. Their faces moved a bit closer to one another, and Zoe leaned in to kiss him. Ichabod leaned his forehead down to meet hers, thwarting the advance.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ichabod."

"No, don't be. I-"

"I must have misread the-"

"No, Zoe, you didn't misread anything. Honestly. I was, I just...I've not kissed anyone since-"

"Since your wife died."

"Yes. It is more difficult than I had thought it would be. Apologies."

"No, it's fine. I totally understand. In fact, it's getting kind of late anyway. I should probably go."

"As long as you're not leaving because of-"

"No, not at all." I had a wonderful time tonight, Ichabod. Thank you."

"As did I Mis- Zoe."

He stood and took her hand to assist her. She felt quite off-kilter and grabbed onto Ichabod's waist to keep herself from falling. Ichabod helped brace her up.

"Woah! I'm sorry. It seems that wine went to my head more than I thought."

"We did finish both bottles, it is not entirely surprising."

"I probably shouldn't drive right now."

"I should think not. Here, come, sit."

He walked her into the living room and she plopped down in the corner of the soft couch.

"Shall I get you water or something?"

"Yes, water. Please."

"Right away."

He handed her a glass of ice water and sat beside her.

"Thank you."

"Stay as long as you need. I do not want you to drive while you are intoxicated."

"I appreciate that. I feel so silly."

"No, not at all. We were enjoying one another's company, not counting the sips of wine."

"True, we definitely were. Look, about before, I'm really sorry. I hope you don't think-"

Zoe's words were stopped by the feeling of Ichabod's lips on hers. A long, sweet, soft kiss.

xxxxxx

"Oh," She said as their eyes met. "Never mind then."

They both giggled a bit.

"Yes, well..."

Before Ichabod could finish, he felt Zoe rest her head gently on his shoulder. It felt nice. Very nice indeed. Hesitantly, he placed his hand on her shoulder. But she did not resist, so he tightened his grip slightly and allowed her to rest upon him.

After a while, he could tell she had fallen asleep. He gently slid his arm out from behind her and rested her head back on a pillow. He lifted her legs and set them on the couch. He carefully removed her sandals and covered her with a soft blanket. He softly brushed the hair from her face.

"Good evening, Zoe Corinth."

He lay down in his bed, and fell asleep with a sense of peace he'd not felt in ages.

xxxxxx

Zoe opened her eyes. She smelled coffee. She needed coffee. And an aspirin. She didn't have a terrible hangover, just a dull headache and no desire to eat anything like-

"Eggs?"

She lifted her head and saw Ichabod in the kitchen, cooking again.

"Coffee, yes. Eggs? Not really a good idea."

"Well then, how about banana pancakes?"

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Sounds great."

She got up, used the restroom, and came into the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

"Good morrow, Zoe," Ichabod smiled.

"Hi, Ichabod. Thank you for taking such good care of me last night. I assume you took my shoes off and gave me the blanket."

"Well, yes. You had fallen asleep after our..."

"Dinner. Right. I remember."

"No, I- yes, of course. Our dinner. That's exactly to what I was referring."

They sat and ate, with less conversation than last night, but not in a bad way. it was comfortable. And Ichabod knew her head was aching, so he was letting her enjoy the silence.

"Another delicious meal, Ichabod. You're really talented in the kitchen."

"Why, thank you. But I'm afraid anyone can be a master chef these days if enough time is spent on the internet."

"Don't sell yourself short. I give credit where credit is due."

"Well, much obliged."

When they were done eating, he walked her to the door.

"I would really like to do this again, Ichabod. Maybe next time without getting so tipsy and having to crash on your couch."

"I would not change a thing," he replied.

"No, you're right. I wouldn't either." She stretched up to whisper in his ear. "Especially the kiss."

Ichabod looked at her, surprised. She turned to him as she walked out the door.

"You didn't really think I could forget that, did you?"

Ichabod smiled.

"Text me later," she said as she waved goodbye and got into her car.


End file.
